Arranged Love
by TenzouGirl
Summary: Sakura is forced into an arranged marriage to keep her family afloat, but can she learn to love her new husband, Kakuzu?
1. The News

**_Arranged Love_**

"A-arranged marriage? W-w-why?" Sakura asked, horrified at the mention of marrying someone she didn't even know.

"Yes Sakura, you're going to marry a rich man to help your family out in our time of need." Her father confirmed, giving her a sympathetic squeeze on her arm.

She looked to the floor, eyes brimming with tears. Sakura quickly wiped them away. She needed to be strong for her little brother and father. "All right dad…I promise to do this for you and Sora."

This was never something she had thought she would have to do; what was her father doing? _Is he making any money at all? I don't think he's worked since the accident with Mom... he's an ex-shinobi... a retired ninja at his age...I shouldn't judge, though. I've never lost the love of my life, and I don't ever want to, should I ever get one. I suppose its just one more thing I need to worry about. I could probably take a few more shifts at the hospital to make some extra money to send home when I-_

She was snapped out of her reverie, "Good. We're all going to meet him tomorrow. I hear he's quiet and likes to keep to himself. I've already signed the papers, so the judge is just awaiting the date. You shouldn't have any issues with your chosen fiance, but if you do, I want you to tell me. I don't care about the money if he hurts you, okay?"

Sakura nodded slightly, "What's... _his _name?"

"Kakuzu. Not much is known about him because he hardly leaves his home and it is unknown whether is a born member of the Hidden Leaf; that is one of the reasons he is still unmarried. No one seems to know anything about him. But anyways, enought about that for now. Nothing is more important to me than my little girl's safety," he paused. "Go to sleep, we have to get up early tomorrow."

"Alright Dad, I'll see you in the morning."

Sakura went upstairs to her room and quickly fell asleep on her twin sized bed. In her dream she was alone in a dark room. It reminded her faintly of her old childhood bedroom, decorated with small pink cherry blossoms. The floor creaked under her and at every noise she jumped. It was eerily quiet. Her eyes flickered at the dancing shadows on the wall. There was someone on the other side of the door; she heard the shattering of glass. Foot steps echoed off the floor as the stranger approached. They got closer and closer, until they stopped suddenly.

The door knob jiggled quietly. It turned and the old door opened loudly with a massive groan. A dark figure loomed in the shadows, its face hidden in the shadows.

"Sa...kura." the familiar voice slurred before advancing.

Sakura awoke with a start. Her heart was beating at a mile a minute. _It wasn't even that scary... it just seemed so... real. Like Deja Vu._ She evened out her breathing before getting up to get dressed. "Just a dream…" she muttered quietly.

Sakura headed downstairs to meet her family. Sora was sitting at the table happily munching on a bowl of Cheerios. "Hey there, shorty." She ruffled the hair of her 10 year old brother, who in turn, laughed and ruffled hers.

"Shorty? I'm almost as tall as _you!" _

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. _You WISH._" She put him in a loose headlock and gave him a wet-willie.

"GROSS!" Sora ducked out from under her arm and tackled her, dangling a drool line above her face.

"_Don't you dare! I'll kill you, Sora!" _Sakura warned in her 'sister voice,' sounding very parental.

Sora smirked, still looking as though he was gonna risk it, but finally got up and went back to his cereal. Sakura smirked and fixed her hair before heading into the living room to meet her father. "Hey Dad, good morning."

"Good morning Sakura, are you excited for today? You're going to meet your future husband after all."

"I'm _giddy_ with excitement." She answered sarcastically. In truth, she was absolutely terrified. She tried to hide her emotions, but she never was really good at it and her father always read her like a book.

"It'll be fine. I heard he's nice, and if we do have any problems, we can always flee the village as missing nins and-"

"Thanks Dad, nice try." she grinned slightly.

"You should go get ready. I'll be waiting, so don't take too long, _slowpoke." _he looked at her with a half grin to tell her he was kidding.

Sakura rolled her eyes, _It's just like it was before Mom died. _She combed her still messy hair and slid out of her pajamas into a newly purchased dress. It was a black V-neck with a few sakura petals floating around the stitching. Sakura applied a little make-up before returning downstairs.

Her father beamed at her, "You look just like your mother. She would be proud."

Sakura gave her father a hug and smile. They both headed to the door, "Sora, we'll be back in a few hours okay? I'll see you after school!"

There was a muffled "goodbye" as they walked out the door. Sakura and her father walked down the street into the rich district. They were middle class, not quite poor, but not rich either. Both of them walked side by side for a few minutes before coming to a large mansion. "This is the place. He said to just come in; he'll meet us by the door."

They entered the unlocked gate, and her father walked steadily, while Sakura's legs were not so sturdy; they wobbled and wiggled uncontrollably. Her father chuckled quietly and waited at the entrance. "Nervous?" he asked.

Sakura just glared. Sakura's dad knocked loudly on the huge wooden door. Sakura's breath quickened and she wiped her sweaty hands on her dress.

The door creaked loudly, making Sakura jump as it swung open, and a man stood in the doorway.

"I assume you're my soon-to-be-bride?" he asked in a gruff tone, giving her a once-over before stepping into the dim sunlight.


	2. Strange Feeling

Authors Note- I'm sorry for the wait! I was really busy with school and the other stories I've been writing. Also, I've decided to have Kakuzu be like 30 in this story, I know it's not his real age, but I just felt like making him a little younger. Enjoy chapter 2! ~TenzouGirl

**_Arranged Love Chapter 2_**

Sakura craned up her neck to see him clearly, _he's HUGE! At LEAST 6 foot!_

The man in the door was tall and the only pieces of him exposed to the world were his eyes. They were beautiful shade of green, much like Sakura's. He regarded her with almost distaste. _Apparently, the rumors weren't true. He seems like an ass._ Sakura chucked inwardly, but she was definitely despaired with the situation. She did have to marry this man after all…

"Hello, this is my daughter, Sakura, and yes, she is your fiancée." He examined the man closely before continuing, "I assume you are Lord Kakuzu?" His voice rang with disapproval, he already didn't like this guy.

Sakura gave a slight bow and the man copied the gesture, though it was very sluggish, stiff and unwelcoming. Sakura's father, Kenshin, extended his hand. Again, the man acted with hesitation. Slowly, he took Kenshin's and shook it firmly before dropping it quickly. _Ahhh.._ Sakura understood. _He doesn't like to be touched. How long has it been since he interacted with someone like this? I wonder if he's as nervous as I am._

However, Sakura's father didn't quite get it and he took it as rude. Kenshin gave Kakuzu a cold glare, and this time, Kakuzu happily returned the gesture; Sakura sighed. _The first time we meet and they are already butting heads. Men. _

Sakura gripped both men by their hands gently, and she felt Kakuzu stiffen beside her, but she chose to ignore it. "Hey... c'mon you guys, knock it off, please." She begged and looked at Kakuzu. He was staring confusedly at her. Sakura took both men's hands and made them shake again. "Let's start over, mmk? Kakuzu, this is my Father Kenshin, and Father, this is my fiancée, Kakuzu. And don't forget, Kakuzu, my name is Sakura." She smiled sweetly.

Kakuzu furrowed his brow, but nodded slightly. "My pleasure." He said shortly but not quite rude and dropped Kenshin's hand once more.

Kenshin was a little brusquer. "You too," He said gruffly and Sakura dropped his hand to elbow him in the ribs. "Sorry." She shot her father a look and Kakuzu an apologetic smile. Kakuzu's hearts fluttered slightly, and he pointed to the door with his unoccupied hand. "I suppose you would want to see it before you..." he seemed to have difficulty saying '_before you move in with me, a total stranger who could possibly be some random axe-murderer ninja.' _Sakura laughed internaly, _he does fit the psychopath profile..._

The young kinoichi ignored her inner conversation and smiled. "Sure."

Kakuzu nodded and cleared his throat. Sakura didn't get it, so he cleared his throat again and squeezed her hand slightly. _Oh. _Sakura blushed and released his hand. "Sorry." She whispered quietly as they entered the huge mansion.

Kenshin however, didn't enter so leisurely. He looked stiff and uptight. It was obvious he didn't like being in the presence of Kakuzu anymore. _What's his issue now? _Luckily, Kakuzu was too busy showing Sakura around his home to notice, or he just chose to ignore it.

He led her through the many confusing hallways and rooms, leaving Kenshin to grumble to himself, both upstairs and down. Sakura smiled slightly to herself.

"It's a beautiful house..."

"There was an elderly couple here before me. They weren't afraid to go the extra mile as I'm sure you've seen."

Sakura nodded, admiring the wooden banister and railing before arriving back downstairs into yet _another _hallway.

"Here's the kitchen." Kakuzu said and he gestured around the huge room. "Have you eaten?" he asked suddenly.

"N-no…but I'll be fine." Sakura said hesitantly because the question had caught her off guard.

"I insist." Kakuzu pushed, and Sakura gave in with a small nod and an appreciative smile. Kakuzu's hearts fluttered again. He put a hesitant hand on his chest, brows furrowed. _What is this strange feeling?_ He wondered silently, forgetting his company momentarily.

Sakura, seeing him clutching his chest became instantly worried, being a medic nin, so she stood up and put her hand on his chest on top of his. Kakuzu stopped breathing. "Are you okay?" she asked. "Are you dizzy? Do you need to go to the hospital?"

"Yes." He wheezed out and took a deep breath. The feeling was still there. _What's causing this feeling? I've never felt it before…_

_"Yes what?" _

"I'm fine." his tone told her to stop talking about it.

"Oh." Sakura couldn't think of anything to say after she removed her hand. _I went too far... he was warming up to me, now he's pushing me away again. I can tell this is going to be diffucult, for both of us. We're complete strangers..._

"Food, right... what would you like?" he asked, Sakura glanced up at him and smiled at him remembering his offer to make food for her.

"Anything is good for me, just make whatever you want." She smiled.

"Sushi sound good?" he asked, and looked over Sakura's shoulder. "What about you, Mr. Haruno? Do you like sushi? I must insist you stay for lunch-"

Sakura whipped around to face her father. _How long has he been standing there? _Kenshin ignored Kakuzu's question and looked at Sakura. "It's 3:00, Sakura, your brother will be wondering where we are. Let's go home." He said and turned away, heading quickly toward the door.

Sakura turned to Kakuzu and for the first time he had seen her she frowned. "I'm sorry, but I have to go. I'll see you soon, I hope." She smiled sadly and left, but not before planting a quick peck on his cheek before closing the door loudly, following her father. _She- I- I don't understand..._

Kakuzu touched his cheek lightly_._ Here he was, alone at home again, and the feeling was stronger than ever.


	3. Shattered Glass

Author's Note- Just so you know, I'm with my Dad as he goes Street Drag Racing, and my attention is quite occupied on other things so if my writing is poor or worse than ever, it's not my fault. Anyways, please enjoy Chapter 3 of Arranged Love, and I'm sorry it took so long to get out!

Arranged Love Chapter 3

The walk home was silent; Sakura glared at the back of her father's head as she walked steadily behind him. Her father, whose fists were clenched, did not look back at her and continue to nearly sprint home. Sakura could feel his chakra was greatly disturbed, much too jumbled to just be about a stupid fight. Upon arriving at the house as they approached the door and Sakura shoved past him.

Sakura threw open the door and took several steps in before turning on her father, "I can't believe you acted that way, Dad! He was being nice and you tore me away from him! You can't expect me to fall in love with him if the only exchange I have with him is a hello or when I have to intervene when you two idiots are fighting! What was that all about? You're being so unfair! I need you to let me grow up, I'm a big girl now and you can't hold my hand through this!" her face was contorted in anger, a feeling that was very new to her; she had never been so angry at anyone.

Her father met her fiery glare with his own. "He was being rude, what do you expect! Do you want me to just sit there and take it?"

"No, I don't; But he stopped after I talked to you guys, and you kept being an uptight asshole!" she screamed. "He hasn't interacted with many people, _remember?_ He's not used to having to be polite, you have to _realize that people act differently! He doesn't know how to act around other people in some situations; he was NERVOUS! You, on the other hand, DO! Why were you being such an ass?"_

There was a flurry of movement and Kenshin's hand whipped across Sakura's face with such force she flew backward onto the floor. Her knees scraped against the wooden floors and her cheek lay next to them as she lay curled in a curled up position of fear and shock; she held her cheek in her hand and the ghosts of tears filled her eyes. "Don't ever swear at me!" Kenshin bellowed and raised his fist, looking as though he may hit her again.

Jumping at the velocity and hatred in his voice, she panicked; Sakura bolted between his legs and ran to the door. Kenshin followed quickly and blocked it just before she could escape. "Where do you think you are going?"

With an exasperated yelp she launched herself out of the window and took off running in a random direction, eager to get away from her crazed father. Her vision blurred with her tears and she tripped, scrambling back up and continuing to an unknown destination. _Anywhere... anywhere but there. _

She could hear his footsteps behind her, but they were faint and distant, so she knew that he was getting tired and had absolutely no chance of catching her. A year of laying around didn't do him any good. Sakura continued to run as fast as she could, and only paused after a while because she had ran so much her legs were quivering with exhaustion. With shaky knees she glanced around for someone to help. She recognized one building in particular. Chance had led her to a familiar building. She walked slowly to the door due to being tired not afraid, and knocked on the door with all the strength she could muster.

Kakuzu was sitting in his living room on the couch reading when he heard three taps on his door. Startled, he edged cautiously the source of the noise and opened it. As he opened it he saw Sakura sprawled unconscious on his doorstep. She was coverered in bruises, cuts, and shards of broken glass; it was unbearably obvious to him that something horrible had just happened to her. Carefully he scooped up his fiancée and carried her to his couch where he slowly bandaged her wounds and removed as many of the glass shards as he could.

Sakura fluttered into a cloudy awareness and instantly bolted upwards to defend herself. Her head smashed with something solid and scooted as far away from the person or thing as she could. Hesitantly she took in her surroundings once to find them much altered. Realization hit her and she glanced over at what she had hit with her head. Kakuzu was sitting on the floor with a disgruntled and surprised look on his face as he clutched his now broken nose. Sakura sprang up and practically flew at him, leaving his mask so as to not embarrass him but placing her hand on his face to feel for a break.

"I'm so sorry!" she apologized frantically and activated her healing chakra. A few moments later he was completely healed and Kakuzu gave a small grunt of approval. He turned to Sakura and inspected her own wounds. "We have other things to discuss, don't worry about me. " he gestured to her cuts and bruises, "Who did this?" he asked.

Sakura thought about telling Kakuzu it was her father, but she still loved him after all. "It was just an accident…No one did anything to me." She lied, but Kakuzu could tell because there was a small difference in her voice. She fainlty felt ashamed of doing so, she had been taught never to lie after all, but she believed it was needed at the moment. Kakuzu frowned and stood up abruptly. "You're lying!" he accused angrily, pointing a finger at her.


	4. Short Distance Call

Author's Note—

I stayed up all night just to finish a few stories for you people. You're welcome! I got no sleep what so ever! You guys all owe me! Enjoy! By the way, Thanks Nisroc, you made me realize my stories were getting a bit short. I'll try to make them longer now.

Arranged Love Chapter 4

Sakura flinched at his angrily pointed finger. "What?"

"I know you're lying Sakura! Who did this! I need to know!" he demanded and crossed his arms, now furious. His body seemed to illuminate a dangerous aura, his chakra churned like her fathers had, this time for a different reason, and it seemed less sinister.

Sakura stood face-to-face with the enraged man. "It's none of your business. It's my life, and my father!"She screamed and looked in horror as she realized she revealed it was her father who beat her. Kakuzu looked momentarily in shock.

"Y- Your _Father _did this?" He clenched his fists and made his way towards the door.

"Stop!" Sakura grabbed his hand and attempted to pull him back. "It's not his fault…" she murmured. Kakuzu turned on her.

"Nothing you could have done made you deserve to get punched and thrown out a window." He growled, but his anger was fast depleting. _This woman! This stupid girl! She-_

"Well, technically I _jumped _out of the window to get away." She argued in her Father's defense, but her reason for doing so escaped her.

"He still punched you!" he gripped Sakura's hand harder, stopping only when he saw her wince slightly. "He needs to pay for that."

Sakura reached around with her unoccupied hand and rubbed his back gently. "My father made a mistake… he probably feels really bad right now… however, I don't think I will be forgive him for a while.. I just want to go home, and go to sleep." She stood, released his hand, and started walking away.

"Wait!" this time Kakuzu grabbed Sakura's hand in both of his own. "You can stay here as long as you want." His act of generosity startled her. _Was he not known for being cheap?_

Sakura blushed slightly and nodded. Kakuzu stood slowly, taking Sakura with him and led her up stairs to one of his many guest rooms. He showed her around briefly, and then went to the door with a quiet 'good night.' As he reached just outside her room, he stopped, feeling as though he needed to say something; anything really.

He turned and spoke her name softly, reaching out his hand to her. When she took it, he pulled her into an awkward but heartfelt hug. Sakura clutched the back of his shirt, light tears staining it and she pressed her face against his covered chest. He pulled away and looked into her eyes, his own looking truly understanding, like he knew the pain she felt and was sorry for her having to go through it as well. Sakura looked into the green abyss for a moment before her hands rested on the edge of his mask. She pulled it down and pressed her lips gently on his. Involuntarily he stiffened in surprise, mostly to her actions, and he remained unresponsive due to that. Sakura pulled away, looking scared she had gone too far.

"I'm sorry- I, I don't know why I did that." She lied, face cast down in momentary shame. _Of course I know why I did that... I'm so stupid! He wasn't ready. I blew it again._

"It's fine…" Kakuzu choked out, jaw still hanging open in shock. When was the last time a woman kissed him like that? Five years? More? Maybe… Kakuzu couldn't keep track anymore. He was never one to fall for people. Kakuzu was more of a loner than a lover. He preferred solitude to company, but this girl...He _wanted _her with him. He _enjoyed _being with her, or the breif moments they had shared so far, _without_ Kenshin. She made him feel happy, and happiness wasn't really a usual emotion for Kakuzu. She was, shall we say, _different._

Stiff legged, Kakuzu left Sakura and entered his room. He undressed to his boxers and laid down on his bed. Kakuzu closed his eyes, and every time he would get close to falling asleep his mind would wander back to the kiss that they had just shared, and to his up comming wedding. _I won't be getting any sleep tonight…_ he thought, sighing inwardly. _Might as well make use of this time…_

Sakura retired to her bed, sprawled out completely, trying to solve what just happened in her head. _Why did I kiss him again? _She wondered. _I mean, he's nice, quiet... sweet... I haven't really gotten to know him yet, though. I suppose its much too early to fall in love with a total stranger. Who knows what or who he truly is... I don't even think he himself knows._Sakura sat in the darkness, pondering her new feelings for the man she would soon marry, not against her will, but not of her choosing. _It couldn't be the worst thing in the world anyway; I mean, what do I have to lose?_

Sakura peeked at her clock; three o' clock... She had been thinking for five hours; the hospital would be waiting for her in two hours time. _So much for a good night's sleep..._She sighed dramatically and shoved a pillow over her head. Two hours to sleep, she had to get up at five, and leave for work at six. The hospital was always busy, but today it was definitely going to be hell. Closing her eyes, she drifted into a hollow slumber.

She was in the dark again. The house creaked with her every move; the familiar room loomed eerily in the dim light. The glass shattered again, a strange liquid began to ooze from below the door. The door burst open, revealing a slouched and silhouetted form, which moved from side to side slightly, as if it could not hold its balance. The form mumbled her name drunkenly before advancing on her. She was not sure why she didn't move, but she screamed as the figure hit her repeatively.

The medic nin flew out of bed, heart racing. _That memory... that dream... is it a memory? _She could not get her heart to slow down; maybe she could get some comfort from Kakuzu.

She wandered to his bedroom door and knocked. "Kakuzu?" she whispered. There was no response, so she opened the door quietly peeked in. She looked at the bed, and noticed it was empty. In fact, his entire room was empty. Curious, she closed him door and wandered downstairs. She could hear something downstairs, talking maybe? She pressed herself against the wall and snuck closer to the noise. Kakuzu was on the phone. She tried to pick up what they were talking about.

"I don't care what your reasons are, you hit her and she's not coming home! Sakura is staying with me, where she's safe from you and anyone else that will hurt her!" Kakuzu whispered harshly, and his voice was growing louder with every word. Her father was saying something that was making him angrier. Sakura could almost hear him with some witty reply that he used just to piss Kakuzu off. Sakura was getting angry as well. Quietly, she crept behind him and snatched the phone from him, ignoring the quiet grunt of surprise; she put a hand on Kakuzu's chest to signal him to be quiet, just catching what her father had said.

"..I'm not leaving her, she's my daughter and I don't trust you!" he screamed from the line.

Sakura smirked slightly at what she was about to do. "Daddy?" she called into the phone pathetically.

"S-Sakura? Is that you? Baby, are you okay?" Kenshin asked.

"Yeah, it's me. How are you?"

"I'm fine, but I'm worried about you. I'm going to come and get you."

"Okay, I can't stand staying in this place any longer." Sakura's gaze met Kakuzu's, and when she saw the hurt expression on his face she smiled slightly and mouthed _"I love it here... Don't worry"_ Kakuzu looked confused, but at least he didn't look so sad anymore.

Sakura put her ear back to the phone. "So, Dad, before you come, could you do me a favor?" she asked innocently.

"Anything." Was Kenshin's response.

"Go to hell." Sakura responded coldly and hung up. She forced a small smile and mumbled she had to go to work. Kakuzu grabbed her hand before she could leave.

"Are you okay?" he asked, turning around and placing both of his hands on her shoulder.

Kakuzu stared into her eyes and she blushed deeply, _he has no idea he's making me so uncomfortable! _

"What are you doing here?" Kakuzu asked, although his other question wasn't really answered properly. Sakura's mind floated back to the dream. She shivered slightly, her anger dissipated and her fear spawned once more. She leaned closer to him, setting her head against his chest. Sakura could feel his rapid heartbeat(s) and they seemed to soothe her nerves slightly, just by being near him.

"Bad dream." Was her murmured response. Kakuzu understood, pulling her to his chest and wrapping his arms around her gently.


	5. Work

Author's Note—I seem to be neglecting my other stories, but this story seems to be the one most popular, so I am going to keep writing this a lot, but every so often I will update other stories as I go along. If you want me to write another chapter for another one of my stories, just message me or leave it in a review. Enjoy chapter 5 of Arranged Love!

-TenzouGirl

Arranged Love Chapter 5

Their embrace felt good. It just felt _right_ to Sakura. Her mind seemed to shut down, making all coherent thoughts impossible. She was lost in his pleasant scent, and it seemed that it was Kakuzu's duty, his job to comfort her. She didn't want him to have to baby her; she was a grown woman, but- wait a minute… _job…_

"Shit!" Sakura ripped herself away from Kakuzu and bolted upstairs. If she didn't _hurry _she was going to have to bear the wrath of Tsunade, and that was definitely something she wouldn't enjoy. She stripped from her pajamas and searched for her work uniform. After realizing she wasn't at home, she bolted back downstairs and tried to run out without a word. Kakuzu stood in front of the door, preventing such a feat.

"I'm gonna be late for work!" Sakura whined and danced around like she had to go to the bathroom really, _really _bad. Kakuzu raised a brow at her before nodding and leaving her room to pass him.

She was almost home free when Kakuzu stopped her once again. "You'll never make it in time. You have five minutes to get there." Sakura gave him that _I KNOW _look. "..." Kakuzu pondered for a moment before throwing Sakura over his shoulder and running towards the direction of the Konoha hospital.

"What are you _DOING?_" Sakura shouted over the noise of the wind whooshing past them. She had to admit, he was _fast! _

"Getting you to work." Kakuzu answered as they burst through the front entrance to the hospital. All eyes, Tsunade's included, were directed towards them, but what do you expect with a flashy entrance like that? Tsunade's heels clicked slightly on the linoleum floor, and the expression on her face told Sakura that she was still late. After he set her down she wandered slowly over to her mentor and boss, her eyes downcast in shame.

"Good morning Ma'am." She greeted her superior.

"You're late." Tsunade growled slightly. Kakuzu, whom Sakura thought had already left, stepped in to save her.

"It's my fault, Ma'am. Sakura said she was going to be late but I wouldn't let her leave." He scratched the back of his head somewhat sheepishly as he felt the piercing gaze of the intimidating woman. Tsunade even made Kakuzu quiver slightly.

"And just who might you be?" Tsunade asked rudely.

"Sakura's fiancé." He answered quickly, though he regretted it because it was to be announced next week, and he had a voice that carried across the busy and crowded hospital. People who had begun to mind their own business began to eavesdrop with renewed interest.

"Fiancé?" Tsunade looked confused for a moment, as if trying to figure out why the hell Sakura would wish to marry _him_. "Arranged marriage." Kakuzu added with a slight sigh. Was it so unusual to have a guy like him have a girl like Sakura? _Well…_ seeing as he was 30 and she was 18….yes. But still, things like that have happened before… Just last year Kakashi Hatake had married a young girl around 18 or 19… Save a few people, nobody took much mind to that, but heaven forbid _HE _gets a girl and people are skeptical… bastards…

Tsunade looked at them both before sighing and waving her hand. "Don't let it happen again, Sakura, I won't be so nice." Sakura nodded enthusiastically, and turned to Kakuzu only to find him missing. She looked to Tsunade, who shooed her away. "Go." She grumbled. Sakura grinned and dashed outside the hospital. Kakuzu was walking home.

"KAKUZUUUUUUU!" she called and glomped him. If he were not so tall, they might have crashed to the ground, but he caught her in his arms and stared at her quizzically. "Yeah?"

Sakura giggled slightly, pulled down his mask and kissed him on the mouth. "Thanks for taking me to work, 'Kuzu." She whispered in his ear before jumping down and running back to the hospital.

Kakuzu stared after her. _She's getting braver and braver each day._ He scratched the back of his neck, which was considerably red due to the infinitely curious eyes of the general public around the hospital. Was it every day that you saw an 18 year old girl kiss a 30 year old man?

He made sure to pull his mask higher on his face to hide his blush, but it seemed his entire body was glowing bright red. Teenage girls giggled and pointed at him, boys were whistling and shouting 'good job!'

Kakuzu glowered at them with his best glare. _That _shut them up. Kakuzu chuckled slightly when he thought he heard a slight whimper from one of the rambunctious teenagers. Everyone seemed to relax when he waved his hand slightly, as if sweeping away their rude comments, and began to mind their own business, much to Kakuzu's relief.

He returned home about 20 minutes later due to the fact that he was still a little tired from absolutely no sleep and that little escapade with Sakura and her work. Kakuzu sprawled out on the couch to rest his eyes for a few seconds and soon he was out like a light.


	6. Late Night Kisses

Author's Note- It's weird… in beginning, all the stories were equally easy to come up with ideas for, but now I'm writing this in a frenzy because the ideas are flying, and I can't come up with squat for my other stories…crapppp...-TenzouGirl

Arranged Love Chapter 6

Sakura was in trouble. Well, not really, but she was at a loss at what she should do. Should she return to her home, or go back to Kakuzu's? _If I go to my Dad's, I get to see Sora, but I risk another beating….If I go to Kakuzu's, I'm safe, but I can't see my little brother. _She chose to go home, but only to get her little brother and then she would depart to Kakuzu's with her brother in-tow. _If I'm sneaky, maybe, just maybe I can get him packed and headed over to Kakuzu's without Father noticing… _She knew she had to be really careful. Word around town is that her Father had taken up a nasty habit to get drunk a lot, and she didn't want Sora to have to deal with his beatings.

She approached her Father's house and knocked on the door, and then fled behind the house, and jumped into her open bedroom window. Sakura looked around her room, it was trashed and her Father had obviously taken the liberty to go through all her stuff. Frowning slightly, she peeked under her bed and found her little wallet that was wedged between the bed-frame and the mattress. Luckily her father was stupid and didn't think to look under, or in, her bed.

She slid her wallet in her pocket and opened her door hesitantly, peeking out to scout for her father, and she didn't see him. Sakura took careful and quiet steps to Sora's bedroom, and slid through the already open door in absolute silence. Finally, being a kick-ass ninja paid off. She saw her brother sitting on his bed, gazing outside like a prisoner in jail, and she walked up to him, covered his mouth with her hand gently and whispered into his ear, "Sora, it's your sister. C'mon, you're gonna come live with me."

Sora had stiffened, but relaxed when he heard her voice. "You need to be absolutely quiet, or Father will hear you and you won't be able to come. Sora nodded and she removed her hand, and he turned to hug his big sister tightly. "I missed you." He murmured into her uniform. Sakura rubbed his back gently before prying the boy off of her. "C'mon, we gotta hurry. Only pack what you need." She whispered to him, and he nodded again, making a move to pick up a few comic books, but Sakura grabbed his wrist and gave him the big sister look. He sighed and grabbed a small suitcase, putting a few sets of clothes in there, and he slipped into the bathroom to grab his toothbrush.

Sora emerged from the bathroom, toothpaste, shampoo, conditioner, soap, toothpaste, a toothbrush, and a hairbrush in hand. He crept past the stairs, where downstairs he could hear his father moving about, probably drunk again.

He snuck back into the room, noting the panicked look on Sakura's face when she thought it was her father. Sora held up his goods, and then placed them into the bag, giving her a thumbs up to show he was ready to go. She dropped his suitcase down, and then lifted her brother out of the window onto the ground. She peered around the room and spotted a pen and a piece of paper. She began to write:

_Father—_

_Sora is coming with me. I don't want him to have to deal with your drinking and random acts of violence and rage. Not like I did, back then... after Mom. I remember, Dad, I still do. Don't try to hide it. I suppose I shouldn't hold a grudge against you forever. People make mistakes. But some mistakes are too big to forget. I guess I just want to say, I still love you. I probably won't want to see you for a long, long time, but I still love you. By the way, you should give Kakuzu another chance. Once you get to know him, he's really sweet. However, I'd avoid him for now. It will probably take him more time to forgive you than for me. _

_-Sakura_

Sakura blinked back a few emerging tears before she set the note on Sora's bed and leapt out the window. Sora was standing just outside, looking impatient, as usual. She grabbed his hand and led him down the street to Kakuzu's. He gasped in sheer amazement at the size of the mansion, and Sakura couldn't blame him, after all she was intimidated the first time she saw it. Practically dragging him by the hand they entered the door without knocking, she didn't think she needed to, to find Kakuzu sleeping on the couch. She put a finger to her lips to signal her brother to be quiet before leading him upstairs to her room which had a king sized bed, and told him to take a nap or something.

"Take a Nap? What am I, six?" he grumbled, but crawled into bed none the less. Sakura smirked slightly before sneaking stealthily downstairs. She walked over to the couch, and from the looks of it, Kakuzu had just woken up because he was currently stretching his stiff joints and yawning greatly, or looked like it anyway. He had forgotten to take off his mask. Kakuzu only wore his mask when he went out, or was around people he didn't know, she figured, and Sakura wasn't sure why; he was really handsome, even with stitches across his body.

Kakuzu opened his eyes once again to find Sakura hovering over him. He started a little, and pulled off his mask to give a slight smile. "How was work?" he asked, leaning his head back onto the couch and closing his eyes. Kakuzu could feel her settle on the couch next to him, her legs resting gently against his. There was a slight tightening in Kakuzu's stomach, but not from discomfort this time.

She put her hand on his bicep gently, and she shivered slightly when she felt the muscles flex at her touch. Sakura used her other hand to poke him in the stomach. "Kakuzu? I need to ask you something." He opened an eye and peeked at her. "Hm?" Sakura turned her eyes to the floor, making it seem extremely interesting.

"Uh.. you know I lived with my father," she felt his muscled tense at the mention of him and patted his arm affectionately and soothingly. Sakura peered over at Kakuzu, who staring down at her, back rigid with both eyes open, "but I had a little brother, Sora." Sakura continued, "I brought him here in the hopes of getting him away from my Father. Is it okay if he stays here?"

Kakuzu looked into her pleading eyes for a moment before smirking slightly. "Of course." He smiled. Sakura squealed and planted a heavy kiss on his exposed lips. Unsurely, Kakuzu kissed back, getting used to the feeling before reacting. He licked her bottom lip while sliding his hands behind her, putting one on her back, the other on her neck, deepening the already heated kiss slightly. Both of them remained kissing for what seemed like several minutes until Sakura broke them apart, although reluctantly, and scurried upstairs with a raging blush on her face.

She opened the door to find her brother sprawled out, completely hogging the bed to himself. Sighing, Sakura closed the door and crept back downstairs. Kakuzu was still in the same position, same spot he was a minute before, dazed slightly. Smiling, Sakura snuck up behind his and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Boo." She whispered into his ear. She felt him stiffen and then relax.

"Yes?" he asked, his voice strained and hoarse. Frowning slightly, Sakura peeked at his face. Was he blushing? He _WAS_! Snickering slightly, she made sure to breath into his ear when she sighed dramatically. "My little brother is hogging the bed… Is it okay if I sleep somewhere else?" she asked innocently, leaning close to his face again, this time breathing on his neck.

Kakuzu squirmed slightly and led out a somewhat shaky breath. "I-if you i-insist, yes." He struggled for words as he got to his feet unsteadily and grabbed her hand to lead her to the room. He climbed the stairs quickly and pulled her with him, until they reached another room, the room next to his in fact.. It was the same size as the one before, but there was something different about it. _Ah! _She figured it out; there was another door, adjoining his room and hers. Blushing slightly, she wondered why he had chosen _this _particular room when it seemed he had hundred other rooms unoccupied. _Is this some kind of invitation? _She wondered silently, when a slight pressure on her hand made her come back to her senses again.

"I'll let you sleep now." Kakuzu whispered into her ear, making her shiver slightly. _He's using my own tactics against me… _she wasn't complaining though, it felt nice… it made her feel wanted… She turned to kiss him like before, but this time Kakuzu initiated it. He pressed their lips together softly, and when Sakura surrendered herself completely, he put one hand behind her neck and the other on her left hip, stroking softly with his thumb. Sakura was absolutely thrilled that he had chosen to kiss her other than just going with it. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and opened her mouth slightly at the prodding of his tongue.

Kakuzu marveled slightly at how comfortable she was around him. Normally women wouldn't come with 10 feet of him. Sakura had accepted him for who he was, which was something that made him very happy, although he'd never admit it. She was comforting and caring, the exact opposite of him. Sakura seemed to sense his wanting for some attention, some love even… and she was happy to give it. They may be fiancés in an arranged marriage, but it didn't mean they had to love or even like each other. He had very little self-confidence, something she could help with, but that's what happens when you're barely around human beings at all.

Kakuzu reluctantly he pulled away slightly, chuckling at the small noise of annoyance from the pink-haired 18 year old. "I'll let you sleep now, and I mean it this time." He pressed his lips to her forehead and left the room, wandering into his room next door, stripping down to only his boxers and sliding into bed.

Sakura sighed loudly and got into her pajamas, in which she had brought from her previous room. Sora was still snoring, and she got into her own bed. It wasn't any more comfortable than her last, but for some reason she just couldn't fall asleep. She rolled over on her stomach and shoved her head into a pillow. That usually put her right out, but she just kinda laid there until she was so annoyed she ripped the covers off, stormed (quietly) out of her room, went downstairs, and sprawled out on the couch. It smelled nice, it smelled like Kakuzu, to be in fact. Closing her eyes, she started to drift to sleep, but was reawakened at the sound of someone trying to get into the front door. Panicking, she fled back upstairs and burst into Kakuzu's room. He was sleeping on the bed, sprawled out much like her brother, and she jumped onto the bed and shook him awake.

"Kakuzu, Kakuzu, Kakuzu!" she cried out until he woke up abruptly, he looked slightly annoyed, but that didn't defer her. "Someone is trying to get into the house!" she explained and then remembered her brother. She bolted back out the door into Sora's room and picked him up, ignoring the cry of alarm and annoyance, and brought him back to Kakuzu's room. But Kakuzu wasn't there, _he went downstairs!_ She cried internally. "Stay here, and don't make a noise." She commanded, and the look in her eyes made Sora shrink back in fear. She kissed his forehead softly and ran downstairs to join her fiancé.

As she neared the bottom, the shatter of glass exploded the eerie silence of the estate. Two figures loomed in the darkness; they seemed to be struggling with each other. She recognized Kakuzu's form and ran to help him. Grabbing the assailant by the arm she tried desperately to pry him or her off of Kakuzu, but they held fast and used their leg to slam her into a nearby wall painfully hard. Crying out softly at the contact, she felt something rip her back, but that didn't stop her from struggling back to her feet again. At seeing Sakura's blow, Kakuzu used the distraction to land a heavy punch on the attacker's face. They let out a surprised and pained grunt, and then another when Sakura used her Chakra infused fists to knock the person unconscious. The attacker hit the floor with a mighty thud. Flicking on the lights, Kakuzu indentified the person immediately. It was Sakura's father.


	7. Failed Prevention

A/N- HAHAHA I'm sooooo evil! No, actually I feel kinda bad for leaving you all hanging like that. Heh, here's the next chapter! And yes I know its short but I just wanted to get it out……. I already have an Idea for the next chapter…. heh

-TenzouGirl

-------

Arranged Marriage Chapter 7

Sakura stared at the slumped figure in pure agony, confusion, and hatred. Her dad, her _father _had broken into her fiancée's house, and attacked him. Of all the stupid and horrible things to do! She backed up against the closest wall and regained her breath before she began to sob. Quietly at first, but the steady thump of her heaving sides alerted Kakuzu what she was doing. He walked over and slumped down next to her, wrapping one arm around her unsurely. Sakura leaned into his hesitant embrace instantly, just glad he was there with her. He began to rub her back, and she hissed in pain. Kakuzu brought his fingers back into the light, and saw they were covered in blood. He almost yelped, Kakuzu hadn't realized she had been injured in the fight, and felt slightly nauseous by the fact he probably could have prevented her getting hurt. It seemed he couldn't ever do that, but that's a story for another time.

"Sakura, you're hurt!" His eyes flew to her face. She didn't seem worried one bit; she just looked at him with some life-less expression he had never seen before. It didn't suit her; it probably wouldn't suit anyone, but especially her. Her used-to-be-bright eyes glowed dimly with depression and stress. What had she done to deserve this?

"Sakura?" he peered closer at her, but she seemed to be looking right passed him, _through_ him, seemingly unaware of the rest of the world. He picked her up gently, cushioning her head with his chest, and carried her into the kitchen. He placed her onto the table after clearing the table and rubbed his hands together.

His "special tools" crept slowly from his sleeves. They slithered towards Sakura, almost nuzzling her soft flesh as they got closer to her wound. Upon reaching, the tentacles cinched her wound with practiced ease. It felt ironic actually, that his ultimate weapons could also do good. As soon as the wound was prepared he put a bandage over it, confident in his work as he laid her on the couch, resting her head on his lap. He got comfy, leaning into the puffy couch with almost exaggerated fatigue. But he felt tired, and was soon passed out.

With hazy vision conjured only by her accident last night and her rather abrupt awakening sakura looked towards the ajar door. Sora was standing there, school bag in hand, a ninja head band on his fore head, and a rather depressed look on his face. She frowned. He was staring at her, or rather above her, below her and everywhere _but _her face.

"Sora? What's wrong?" her voice sounded hoarse, and so unlike her.

Sora finally looked at her. "Why was dad over last night?"

Sakura froze; a shocked expression on her face. "Who told you that?"

He looked down bitterly. "All the kids at my school were making fun of him. They called him a drunk, a lunatic, and a bad father. But do you know what the worst part was?" he paused, taking a deep breath."I couldn't even _defend him_. I didn't even try to. They're right; our father is a horrible man."

He took a few steps towards her and looked at her back.

"Dad did that didn't he? He got drunk and busted you up… That _bastard!"_

Sakura stood up despite the pain and the nauseous feeling. "Stop it Sora, we don't need this right now." She radiated sisterly power as she peered down on his smaller form.

Sora huffed. "Fine. But if he comes back over here-"

"He won't." Kakuzu interrupted, startling them both; they hadn't heard him come in the still open front door.

"Who's to say he won't?!" Sora shouted suddenly. "He does whatever he damn well pleases!"

"Sora!" Sakura scolded.

"I know for a fact he won't." Kakuzu took a deep breath and looked them firmly into their eyes." I'm sorry to say your father is dead."


	8. Goodbye

A/N- OH MY GODDDDDDD I'M ALIVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! This is **REALLY IMPORTANT that you read this: I have recently updated my previous chapters, and you NEED to read them again, or you won't understand what's going on. YOU MUST read them, or don't read it at all. **I apologize for the wait as well, I'm a huge procrastinator… AND GO!

**Arranged Love Chapter 8**

The nightmare hit her like a blow to the stomach._ 'No… no not this memory… I've been suppressing it for years. Why do I remember now?' _

It had been a bad day of gambling for Kenshin. He had lost all of their weekly pay and wasn't too happy about it; not to mention he was completely wasted.

'_All I remember is him turning on me… his fist pounded into my stomach again and again; the bruises and broken rib… he pretended not to remember when he was sober, claiming to the nurse at the hospital I had tripped and somehow fell just wrong… he denied it, even to himself. He lied to himself and to me and Sora. I swore to myself that I would pretend it never happened, as he had; as long as Sora was safe… I forced it into the back of my mind and never spoke of it. I had been successful, until now… he hadn't touched the bottle since. Is it my fault that he's… dead…?_

Kakuzu watched as the emotions flickered on Sakura's face. He could tell what she was thinking. "It's _not_ your fault."

"B-but if I hadn't left- if… if I hadn't-…"

"Sakura, listen to me."

"He- he wouldn't have needed to-"

"_Sakura, stop." _His voice began to strain.

Tears began to well in her eyes, "I- I kille-"

"STOP IT! DAMMIT IT ISN'T YOUR FAULT!" Kakuzu barked angrily, startling both Sakura and Sora.

"IT _IS! I drove him back to drinking! It's my fault HE'S DEAD!" _Tears streamed down her face and she stood, grimacing slightly, finally noticing the wound on her back. She could feel it rip but pushed on, staring Kakuzu down as if daring him to argue with her further.

"If anyone is to blame, it is me. His blood is on my hands, not yours." Kakuzu looked her in the eye, shame evident. He had fucked up. Big time.

"W-what?" A small glimmer of fear shown in her faded and teary eyes; _blood? His hands?_

"Sakura… you don't understand… he-"he tried to put a hand on her shoulder but she shoved him away, burrowing into the corner of the wall. Kakuzu tried a second time and she lashed out at him; he did not move as she beat his chest with her powerful fists, not even allowing himself to flinch as the damage was being done. He felt he deserved whatever she did to him, even if it hurt more than he could imagine. Kakuzu knew she needed to do this.

"HE WAS MY FATHER!"

"He-…" Kakuzu started, "He hurt you. How can I live with just standing there? I wouldn't be a decent human being if I let someone I cared abou- if I let my _fiancée _get hurt without any consequences for the person who did it. I couldn't live with myself. That isn't the person I am, _nor the person I will ever be! _I _won't just sit back and watch." _

"So you _KILL HIM!" _she glared at him so angrily that he took a step back.

Kakuzu had no words, he had done it for her but she didn't believe him. He was an alcoholic returning to the bottle after a few years of restriction. Kenshin was dangerous, and the first person he would go after would have been Sakura. Kakuzu felt it in his heart(s) and he wanted to protect her; he could not just stand by.

"I _trusted you. I was even starting to…to…" _she stopped, wiping her eyes, "_I was a fool." _

"Sakura… just let me explain… I- I lo- I couldn't- I… I love y-"his voice died when he looked at her face; she was so upset, so angry.

She stopped him, keeping her eyes to the floor. "I can't stay here any longer. Goodbye, Kakuzu. I'm sorry things turned out this way." Sakura fought back the tears as she pushed past him, shrugging off his feeble attempt to stop her. Kakuzu let his hand drop, his heart(s) aching like he could have never imagined.

"I… understand…" he clenched his fist, his heart aching unbearably, and turned away; he fled up the stairs and went straight into his room, slamming the door with such force the hinges cracked audibly. He punched the wall, ignoring the blood on his knuckles as he continued to take out his anguish and frustration on his home. Kakuzu stopped and slid down the wall, his back resting against it, and stayed silent. _Why can't you see that I did it for you, Sakura?_

Sakura glanced after him, letting her tears spill out at last. "Sister..?" Sora spoke up for the first time, grasping his older sister's hand slightly with his smaller ones. "I don't want to leave… its home here, remember?"

In an instant, her hand was out of his. "We're _going. Now. Go." _Her voice was low and threatening; it scared Sora and he immediately left through the open door, sulking with his eyes on the ground. _Hadn't sister liked that guy? I don't understand this love stuff… I hope you're okay, sister…_

She followed, closing the door, leaving the mansion and Kakuzu behind her. _He made his choice. This… is the right thing to do. Who am I trying to convince? Myself? _

"I… won't turn back. I _won't."_ Her teeth clenched and her tears stopped. This was for the best.

Her brother slouched farther, not even attempting to hide it. _I'm sorry, Sora._

In the mansion, Kakuzu watched them through the window and they left. _Where are you going? Sakura… I'll find you. I'll save you, even if it is from yourself._

They kept walking into town, avoiding both places she had sworn to never return to. After wandering uselessly for a few hours it began to get dark; Sakura stopped in front of a cheap looking inn. She pulled Sora inside and requested a small room, and one she knew she could not afford. _It'll work itself out…_

They both walked into the room empty-handed, having left all of their belongings at the mansion. Sora climbed into the small twin bed, facing the opposite of Sakura, and stayed silent. Sakura knew he was angry, hurt, and upset at her, but she still felt it was for the best. "It will get better."

Her answer was silence, and she decided to leave him be. She sat at the angular table near the window and stared out the window. Her mind raced over the past events, ignoring the pangs in her heart at the thought of her father's death, in which all the information was still a mystery to her; another image remained plastered in her mind: Kakuzu's face when she left. _I don't want to think about him right now, _and so she did not. Sakura instead watched the rain and remarked to herself how the rain fell as often as her tears had lately.

'_Things will get better… I'm… sure of it…'_

The exhausted kinoichi laid down next to her brother, wrapping an arm around his sleeping form as a small apology to him. She wasn't mad at him and she wished he knew that. She closed her eyes and drifted away.

_She had seen this before… a million times. The house creaked, the bottle broke, the door handle turned and the door was busted open. The figure stood, leering at her, just like last time. He moved closer, laughing drunkenly with glee at the fear etched on her face. "_Saku…ra…" her father grinned dumbly.

"Dad? Don't! Please, go back downstairs!"

Her father simply laughed and leaned closer to her. "N-no…"

"Daddy, don't! Please Daddy, please!" she begged, her eyes watering. Kenshin was scaring her, she could not move.

His fist raised intent on doing harm to her. She heard her name again, this time louder. Sakura flinched as the hand flew towards her face.

"SAKURA!"

There was the sound of a heavy thump and Sakura opened her eyes, amazed she was not injured. Her father lay sprawled and unconscious on the floor; there was a tall man standing next to her. Who had..? She was met by an alluring green ocean. Her savior's eyes glowed in the dim light; they were beautiful. He was so familiar, her hero, and she immediately let out a quiet sigh of relief.

"…Sakura?" He sounded nervous. She hugged him tightly.

"K-Kakuz-"

"Sister. Wake up." Sora shook her slightly. "Get up; I'm hungry and there isn't any food."

"Order… room…service…" her voice droned slightly, giving him the impression she wasn't awake yet.

"We have no money," he pointed that out in distain and it certainly woke Sakura up.

"Right… I'll have to take a second job to help pay for things… I don't think my hospital salary will quite take care of it all…" she rubbed her head, messing up her hair further. _I don't even care right now…_

"I could get a job." Sora interjected helpfully, "I'd be fine with working."

Sakura shook her head, "You need to go to school, _shorty, _or you'll never grow any brains." She smiled slightly, trying to lighten the mood.

"I don't _need _to go to school, I can work!" Sora's puffed up to his full four foot six inch height, trying to look grown-up.

"Nope, you're going to school after the weekend is over. No arguments. I need you to do this for me, okay?"

The ten year old sighed loudly, "_Fine…"_

She hugged him slightly, "Thanks. Now let's find us some grub."

They both left the room, locking it behind them. After exiting the inn, they stopped and looked around. Their family wasn't ever really an 'eating out' type of family, so they knew very little restaurants around the general area.

"Let's just look around and see if we find something." Sora nodded and followed his elder sibling.

An hour after searching, they had both given up. "There's nothing that's cheap enough! We're going to _starve!" _Sora complained loudly, in near tears. He had never been hungrier in his life.

"I know, Sora. I'm sorry… let's just go back to the room for now."

Both siblings stomped into the inn and were stopped by the assistant at the front desk. "Excuse me, Ma'am, this came for you just a few moments ago." Sakura was handed a letter with neat hand writing.

_Ms. Sakura Haruno_

She opened it quickly, eyes widening as money fell from the envelope. A small note fell last, catching her attention. Sakura picked it up and read aloud: "_I'll always be right here."_

**IF YOU IGNORED MY FIRST AUTHOR'S NOTE, READ THIS ONE! You MUST go back and re-read my story, I have revised and edited it, and it is MUCH different now. You need to read it again to fully understand. Thanks for reading! :D**


	9. Memories

Shock, touched, relieved and slightly angered. All those emotions flickered on Sakura's face as she read the note obviously sent by her fiancée. There seemed to be enough money to buy a small house with. _How rich is he? _She wondered quietly and then berated herself. _That's beside the point! HOW DARE HE WATCH ME! How dare he send me money! We're through! What doesn't he understand?_ Sakura tried, in vain, to make herself angry at him over this, but she could not. It was the sweetest thing anyone had done for her, and she hated him a little bit for it.

"Who's it from?" Sora questioned, "a billionaire?"

Sakura sighed to herself, "It doesn't say… maybe it's just our lucky day."

"If we were lucky, I'd be sleeping at home in the mansion right now." Sora shot at her, still upset they had abandoned their new home so quickly.

"Sora, you need to understand-"

"_Stop treating me like a kid! _I can understand perfectly!" he was so exasperated at being babied by her he snapped.

Sakura remained silent. "I don't understand why I'm being punished here! The way I see it, Mr. Kakuzu did everything because he wanted to protect you! He was saving you from Dad, and all the pain he was causing. He did everything for you and you left him without letting him explain." He drew a heavy breath, "what I understand is we both left the best home we've ever lived in without so much as thinking about it." He grew quiet, "I don't want to live in fear that we're going to die hungry, or travelling from one hotel to the next; I won't be able to take it."

Realization dawned on her face, Sakura hugged her brother tightly. "Thank you for telling me, I can see I was being unfair. We can't go back just yet, though."

Sora looked annoyed, "why not?"

"_Because…_ I can't face him right now. He killed our father, Sora. I've never dealt with that before."

Her brother shifted from one foot to the other, "You don't know _why_ he did. Maybe you should hear his side before you decide whether or not you can face him again."

Again Sakura hugged her brother, "You're pretty wise, for a midget…"

Sora smiled crookedly, "Less body, bigger brains." He laughed quietly, making Sakura's heart warm. "Which is more than I can say for you, Sis." He stuck out his tongue and ducked at she swung her hand half-heartedly at him. It felt like ages since she had spent time with her little brother; even under the circumstances it was great to get to know him a little better as a person. "So, where to, sister?"

Sakura shrugged, "I honestly don't know…"

"FOOD! I _need food!"_ Sora crowed like a baby bird, holding his growling stomach. "Please, please, pleaaase!" He hopped up and down, darting to and fro around his laughing sister. She chuckled at his antics and thanked Kakuzu silently; he had found another way to brighten her life and make her brother happy, which was more than she could have hoped for. She would return to him and talk, sometime soon, but now she needed to be away from him to gather her feelings and sort them. Sakura only hoped that he would forgive her and wait; she wouldn't blame him if he didn't, though. A part of her knew he would wait for her because it was just the man he was; he didn't let many people into his life, so he would not be so careless as to throw away something that could have been saved. They shared something special and Sakura hopes he can feel it as well.

"We'll go home soon, Sora… soon." She smiled sadly, and ruffled his hair. Sora gripped her hand in his smaller one and held onto it, making his sister feel bubbly inside. She lead him to a place full of painful memories; their old house was dark and eerily quiet.

Sora backed up slightly, "Sister..?" he sounded unsure.

"We may as well get some more things from the house before its sold to some random ninja…" she mumbled to herself, turning the unlocked door with hesitance. She nearly called out "we're home!" but stopped herself, feeling sadness crush within her. Sakura could feel her expression fall and felt the small squeeze of a hand within hers. She squeezed back, reassuring that she was there for him as he was for her.

The two ventured upstairs, Sakura went to her room, Sora to his. Rummaging through the mess that was her room, Sakura tried to salvage anything. Her hairbrush was on the floor, her favorite picture of Ino and her was underneath a broken lamp but still intact. She rooted through the rubble, gather small things of importance to her. Her team picture lay broken in a shattered frame, but she saved the picture. She could always buy another frame. The kinoichi smiled at the picture of her crazy group; Sasuke and Naruto looked annoyed with each other, which was nothing new, and Kakashi looked exasperated. Sakura remembered when she use to think her lazy sensei has hot; she had been a very hormonal 14 year old. She had obviously grow up the last 4 years, although she knew she had a long way to go. _Maybe… I'll grow up with Kakuzu by my side…_

A tear fell from her eye, startling herself with sudden emotions. Did she really miss him that much?_ "_Stupid… hormones…" she grumbled quietly and shoved his memory into the back of her mind where it screamed until she busied herself by looking for more keepsakes. Humming a small tune to herself she threw everything into a small duffle bag and walked into Sora's bedroom.

"you ready?" Sakura poked her head in, only to see her brother on his bed crying to himself, holding a picture of his father, mother, Sakura and him. When he heard her, he shoved the photo away and hastily wiped his eyes.

"Y-yeah. I'm sick of this stupid place. We can go." He got up and attempted to move past her; Sakura did not move, instead she leaned down to his level and hugged him.

"I know it's tough, Sora. You don't have to pretend. I understand, Sora, and I'm here for you _always._ You're not alone in this. I'll always be your big sister, no matter what." She felt her own eyes water and let the tears fall freely. She and Sora would cry together, bonding them to a similar fate. They will get past this, someday, and they will always be together.

"They're both gone, sister. They left us… We're alone." Her brother sobbed, feeling truly alone.

"They will never leave us, Sora. Mom and Dad will always watch over you, like I will. I may not be as kind as Mom, nor as strong as Father, but I will do my best to be there to comfort you and to protect you when you need it or feel alone. We will always have each other because you're my baby brother and I would do anything for you." Sakura felt Sora grip her t-shirt tightly, more sobs wracking his small frame.

"S-s-sister…" he sniffled quietly.

"I love you too, squirt." She pulled away and kissed his forehead.

It was silent for a moment until Sakura cleared her throat, "Are you ready to go?"

Sora nodded slightly, picking up his bag, leaving his comic books on his book shelf. Sakura pointed to them and he turned.

"No comics?" her brow raised.

"I don't need them." Sora moved past her and ventured back downstairs, Sakura glanced at them before opening her bag and putting a few of his favorites in it. He would thank her someday.

Sakura dropped the last comic book she attempted to smuggle into her bag and leaned down to pick it up; something beneath his bed caught her eye. Curious, she pulled out a small box and opened it. It held a few trading cards a bunch of old pictures. Sakura wondered why he kept so many outdated photographs, but seeing a picture of her mother among them, she understood. Refusing to intrude further on Sora's privacy she closed the box, putting it in her bag along with the photo Sora had been crying over before. She also spotted his old teddy bear, abused and worn sitting in a chair in the corner. Carefully she picked it up and returned downstairs to her brother. Sakura threw the bear softly to him and went outside; Sakura smiled again when he came out after her, teddy cradled in his arms. _Every boy pretends to be a man, but when it comes down to it, sometimes they just need to be a boy again._


	10. Sora's Silent Vow

"I'm going home whether you like it or not!" he stomped his foot, glaring angrily at his older sibling. The morning had not been a great one. They had awoken to sore backs and screaming neighbors in the next room, it took all of Sakura's willpower not to punch down the wall and strangle them senseless. _Control is a wonderful thing…_

Sakura sighed out, exiting sleazy hotel number two.It had been difficult not to just let her feet guide her back to Kakuzu's mansion but she still hadn't sorted out her feelings. Sora was in an increasingly annoyed mood, the longer they stayed from their home to more agitated he became, until he finally broke down and refused to sleep in another hotel.

"We can't go back yet!"

"Why not?" Sora shot back.

"…Because we can't!"

"Stop being so scared and _just go already!" _He flung his arms up in exasperation and walked away, in the direction he assumed the mansion would be.

"Where do you think you're going..?" She grabbed his arm, pulling him back until he jerked his arm out of her grasp.

"If you won't go to him then I'm going to bring him to you!" Sora ducked underneath the arm of a villager and ran as fast as he could. He weaved in and out of walking civilians, pushing forward with all his might. _I'm gonna get them back together!_ He silently vowed to himself.

"Sora? _Sora, get BACK HERE! NOW!" _Sakura yelled over the hustle and bustle of the morning events. She lost sight of him, pulling at her hair in frustration. _I'm going to KILL HIM! _She pushed past people, moving through the crowd, but she had already lost him. "Sora… where did you go?"

She plopped down on the sidewalk, _He'll get lost and wander his way back here… he'll never find his way to the mansion. I'll wait in the hotel. _Sakura walked in an ordered their best room, begrudgingly parting with some of the money Kakuzu had sent her. She handed the clerk a note," If you see a boy wandering around looking lost, can you tell him what room I'm in? His name is Sora, he's my little brother." The clerk nodded his understanding and gave Sakura her room key. Sakura pocketed the rest of the money her fiancée had given her; _I'll just have to give him it back next time I see him._

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kakuzu sat in the mansion in silence, resting on the couch like he had before he had even met Sakura. He never realized how much he could miss someone once you got use to having them around. He had never felt so lonely before, or really lonely in general. He had always been a loner, but Sakura, damn her, had changed everything. He had been happy, and he felt truly at home. Only she could provide that and she hated him, with good reason. He deserved every bit of hate she felt towards him, and he would be lucky enough if she spoke to him ever again.

He stared at the ceiling, his arms behind his head. "Sakura… I'm so sorry." The lonely shinobi closed his eyes and listened to the quiet calm of his empty home. He counted the minutes until she returned, feeling utterly alone and bored. His life was so empty.

"…one."

He waited, listening. "two…"

He sighed, "three-"

There was a knock on the front door, Kakuzu looked at it, wondering if he was going insane and his mind was playing a cruel trick on him, but the person knocked a second time. Nearly sprinting, he got to the door, heart(s) beating erratically until he opened it to find-

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxxoxo

Worried, Sakura moved to a different position on the bed, waiting for her little brother to return. She smiled when she heard a quiet knock and got off the bed, not bothering to fix her hair. "It's about time, squirt! I've been worried sick-"

Eyes widened, a name fell silent on her lips. One question: "H-how?"

The man stood in the door of her room, his vibrant green eyes reuniting themselves with her own. She did something he did not expect; she slammed the door.

"Sakura..?" he knocked again, resting his forehead against the door. "I need yo- I need to _talk to you._ Open up."

"I can't! Please! Just go home! I have nothing to say!" She sat on the floor, her back on the only thing between them. She could hear him breathing on the other side; it was strange how that made her happy, that he found her again. "Just- just go home…" she whispered.

Kakuzu put a hand on the door, "It's not home… unless you're there with me." He drew a heavy breath, "I can't stand the quiet anymore, it's driving me insane. Please, come back with me."

The door opened slowly, revealing a teary eyed kinoichi behind it. "I- I- I- I don't know what to say… I'm still not sure about how I feel about Dad-"

He took her hand. "I'm not asking you to forget or forgive me even; I just want you near me so I can sleep easy because I know you and your little brother are safe."

His hand engulfed hers; she could feel his heat radiating from him. "Kakuzu…"

"Just for tonight, that's all I ask. One more night and you'll never see me again. You won't have to marry me; you can get rid of me and marry the person you truly love. I'm just asking… no, demanding _one more night_ with you. Then, I will be happy." He looked at her, unblinkingly. "Come with me."

She looked flustered, "O- okay… but I don't know where Sora went."

"He's at home- I mean, the mansion. He told me where you were and then he passed out on my couch."

"I'm glad he's safe…"

"As am I." he smirked beneath his mask.

They walked in silence to the mansion, Kakuzu held the door opened for her and he led her upstairs to where he had carried the sleeping boy. Nudging open the door slightly, Sakura ventured into the room her brother was occupying and crawled into bed next to him. She yawned slightly, feeling suddenly tired.

"Sleep." Kakuzu urged quietly, leaning over to cover her up and then he sat down in a chair next to the window. Sakura closed her eyes slowly, fatigue overcoming her.

She managed "Thank…you." Before passing out.

Kakuzu stood, walking over the bed, sighing slightly. He brushed a strand of hair from her face and leaned down, kissing her forehead. "I… should be thanking you, Sakura."


	11. The L Word

A/N- Oh. My. GOD. I AM SUCH A PROCRASTINATOR. Well… its valentine's day… and I promised my buddy… so… very, very, very late merry Christmas, I know its short and squatty but I had to get it out there, man! I love ALL MY REVIEWERS, you guys make me smile, and smile makes a happy Tenzougirl and a happy Tenzougirl writes more, and when I write more I make happy reviewers AND THE CYCLE CONTINUES! :D YAAAAAAAAY! So- review and the world shall continue to spin on its axis as it has for billions of years! YAY! BYEEEE, and ENJOY!

-TenzouGirl

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arranged Love Chapter 11

Vision hazy, Kakuzu opened his eyes and peered where he had left Sakura the night before. The bedding was curled to the edge of the bed; it was empty of all occupants. _Where had Sakura gone?_

He got to his feet and nearly sprinted downstairs. "Sakura?" he called hopefully. Silence met his greeting; the eerie silence of an empty home. Kakuzu called out her name again, to the same result. He searched each room carefully, and ignored the dull ache in his heart(s). Had she really left after one night, like he had asked of her? Had she really only stayed for the little time he had requested? _Why?_

The note on the kitchen table made his heart(s) stop. With a shaky hand, he picked it up and read:

_Kakuzu-_

_Don't look for me, you monster. I don't love you; you killed my father. I can't forgive you._

_Goodbye, for good._

_-Sakura. _

"**I don't love you." **The words rang painfully in his head.

"L-love? Who could love me?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

His ragged breath shattered the silence of early morning. Sunlight filtered through the open blinds Kakuzu had failed to close before he had passed out in the chair next to Sakura's bed.

His desperate eyes searched the bed to find Sakura sleeping soundly beneath the covers.

_A… A dream? _

Kakuzu took a deep breath and smoothed back his haphazard hair, feeling his lips curve into a familiar smirk, one only Sakura could bring to his face. She had stayed.

He brushed the hair from her face, and smiled lightly to himself as her hand reached up and took it in her own. The kinoichi opened her eyes slightly, meeting his relieved gaze.

"Everything alright?" she asked worriedly, squeezing his hand lightly.

"Perfect." He smiled widely behind his mask.

She raised a brow slightly, but said nothing as she sat up and got out of bed. Kakuzu released her hand and left the room to cook up breakfast, his mood considerably lighter. Upstairs, Sakura scrounged for a comfortable shirt to wear. Finding none in her drawers, she wandered into Kakuzu's currently vacant room and stole a black long-sleeved shirt from his closet. It smelled faintly of him, and she loved the soft feel of the fabric against her skin. _I hope he doesn't mind_, she wondered absentmindedly, but she knew he wouldn't.

As she wandered downstairs, she passed the room Kakuzu had left her brother, still drooling on the bedspread, fast asleep. Sakura smiled faintly as she closed the door so he would not be awakened until he woke up of his own volition. He was her brother, after all, and she knew how grumpy he could be. Her smirk turned into a grin as she smelled pancakes from the kitchen. She followed her nose to the kitchen, the layout of the house was still somewhat foreign to her after all, and sat at the chair opposite the oven where Kakuzu was currently working.

"Smells great." Kakuzu hummed in reply, focused on the flapjacks on the burner. Dishing them out, he plopped a heap onto a plate and set it in the center of the table and added the syrup behind it. The Shinobi/chef huffed his approval and sat down next to Sakura. As if right on cue, the scruffy haired, sleepy-eyed ninja boy trampled down the stairs and into the other chair next to Sakura.

"Pancakes." He mumbled to himself and dropped one onto his own plate, coating it with syrup. He promptly scarfed it down and added another to his plate, continuing the cycle.

Sakura watched with mild amusement at her brother's antics, and ate her pancakes quietly. Kakuzu followed suit, amazingly enough eating less than Sora. _Sora has the stomach of 4 grown men_. She giggled lightly and ruffled his hair.

"Good mornin' Starshine!" she said in a sing-song voice and pinched his cheek. He batted her away softly and patted his tummy.

"Yum." He left the room to do whatever 10 year olds do.

Sakura washed the dishes, after refusing to left Kakuzu do them, and sat down on the couch next to the other shinobi. She laid her head on his lap and sighed her approval as his hands gently played with her pink locks.

"Thank you." Kakuzu said quietly.

Sakura peeked an eye and looked at him, an unspoken question shining in her eyes.

"For staying." He clarified lightly, though the worry in his tone was still clear.

Not sure what to say, she remained silent, hearing the steady thrum of her heart in her ears. Could he hear it too? How her heart reacted to his touch? How his kisses left her breathless? How his voice could stop her in her tracks and coax away all of her fears? Did he know that she loved him?

Sakura met his gaze, feeling the heat rise to her face. She sat up and leaned against his shoulder, sighing to herself. She may be able to face 1,000 ninja, but when it came to matters of the heart, she was still a mere genin who was too far over her head. She was not stupid enough to pretend to be experience in relationships. Especially ones that were already decided for her.

"I-…" she began softly but died out. "I… sorta… y'know… about you… and-"

Gathering his courage, Kakuzu grabbed her hand in his, as if he knew, and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"_I love you too, Sakura."_


	12. Forever

A/N: OMG. I'M WRITING AGAIN! _**THE FINAL CHAPTER!**_ That's what happens when I can't sleep :O I wanna thank all my reviewers, you guys are my inspiration! I love you guys, especially my great buddies Morethanabitcrazy29, FirstclassSoldier and LightningFair10. CHECK OUT THEIR STORIES! GOGOGO! The cycle continues! :D –TenzouGirl

Arranged Love 12

He had said it. The L word: _love_. Sakura blushed brightly as Kakuzu's eyes burned intensely into hers. Moments seemed like hours, and she drew a shaky breath. "y-you do?"

He nodded, finding it hard to look her in the eyes. The burning sensation in his belly intensified as he stared at her. She was speechless, was that a bad sign? Had he disgusted her? Would she leave again? He waited patiently as she seemed to struggle internally; trying to find the words she wanted to say. She took a deep breath:

"The first guy I ever loved broke my heart. Not just once, but many, many times. I never really thought I could feel the same way about another person, but you've proven me wrong. Despite everything we've been through in the short while I've known you, I can't even explain it."

"I lost my father, remembered things I wish had stayed hidden, gained a new home, and I became closer to Sora, and also fell for a misunderstood and sweet guy who doesn't ask anything from anyone, even if he needs it. I can't begin to express how I've changed because of you. You've made me stronger. I truly DO love you." her eyes blurred with tears, she felt his arms wrap around her.

He had never felt this way, but he could not imagine a greater feeling: the feeling of love, and a moment of true happiness. It seemed like a moment in the movies where every girl was reaching for a tissue and their boyfriends sigh, allowing them to hold their hand through the touching moment as the girls angrily scrubbed away the smeared mascara on their faces in desperation.

"Sakura..." his heart(s) thudded loudly in his ears; he tenderly brushed a tear from her cheek."You realize now that I can never let you go now, correct?" he held her tightly. "You changed me so much. I owe you for everything: my happiness, the aching in my heart, and the burning question on my mind. I have a single question I would like to ask you someday soon. Not until you know this..." he paused, seeming a little pained.

"What is it?" she set her hand on his nearest shoulder, comforting whatever inner demon he was currently facing in his head.

"Because your father is... No longer here, you hold no marital obligation towards me. I will accept whatever you should choose to do, and know that I support you, whether you choose to stay with me unmarried, or if you want to leave all together... Though it would pain me a great deal, it is not my decision..."

She stopped him with a finger over his unmasked lips. "Don't even think that I would _EVER_ walk out on you again. When I say 'I love you,' I mean it." Sakura kissed him, proving her words to him.

She pulled away and sighed softly, "When I left last time, I was scared, terrified actually. I didn't give you a chance to explain. I hadn't really cared what you had to say, I was simply upset. I pushed you and Sora as far away from my heart as I could. It hurt, and I felt so alone that it pained me more. I don't want to ever feel like that... And nor do I want you to feel the same... I'm sorry for hurting you, and I'm sorry for leaving without giving you a chance... Could you forgive me?" tears pinpricked her eyes and she blinked rapidly so as to try to get rid of them.

Kakuzu blinked, and pulled her close. "I couldn't ever hold a grudge against you. You came back after I did something horrible to you. You're all I... Could ever ask for, Sakura..."

He paused and released her, looking pained again. "I did it for you, you know." Sakura looked confused, "I mean, he was going to kill you. He was angry... I confronted him... Things got out of hand... He called you things I'm not going to mention, and- and he told me that you could never love a monster like me. I AM a monster, and I'm not going to ever deserve you, but I don't care what they or your father thinks..."

Kakuzu took a heavy breath, "I love you, and I promise to ALWAYS be there for you... Assuming you still feel the same about Me." he looked nervous, and started to fidget.

"Thank you. I couldn't ask for a better protector or partner to spend my life with. You did it for me, and although it hurt me as well, I can't stay mad because you had the best interest at heart... You did the right thing... Follow your heart and don't let your mind trick you. That way, no matter what happens you will always do what you thought was right. I forgive you, and I plan on staying home for a long, long time." she smiled brilliantly beneath her dried tears and grasped his hand on her own.

He look genuinely surprised at her forceful emotion and stayed silent. "Sakura..." he took a breath, searching."You'll stay?" he felt his lips curve into a wide grin, the one only Sakura could provide, and laughed. He embraced her tightly, savoring the moment of euphoria. He kissed her softly, truly expressing his happiness. For the first time in his life, Kakuzu was truly and utterly happy. She was his world, his only love, and she was going to stay... forever.

A/N- Well. The end! I'm done with this story, now. I'd appreciate your thoughts and wisdom for my next: D aaaaaaaaand, should I get some SERIOUS messages about a possible sequel, I'd be happy to write it. If you're not happy with my ending, ask for a sequel and I'd be happy to oblige! Thank you for ALL of my AMAZING REVIEWERS, and those whom stayed anonymous :D You guys make me happy, especially my good friends MoreThanABitCrazy29(shum) XD, Annie, and Emily. Also, all you awesome people who reviewed ALL MY CHAPTERS. One or two of ya, I think :P It means a lot, and I don't tend to gush, but THANK YOU! Remember, if you really _really __**really want a sequel, ASK! **_

**-**TenzouGirl


End file.
